


My, That's a Big One

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are watching "Dirty Harry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My, That's a Big One

"Lookit, Hutch. Now _that's_ a big gun."

"It's not that much bigger than mine."

"It's a larger caliber."

"So? What's your point, Starsky?"

"Nothin', just saying, is all."

"The barrel's about the same length, weighs about the same."

"Fires the same number of shots, too."

"And how would you know that?"

"I keep up on these things."

"I bet you do. Anyway, _that_ is not the most powerful handgun in the world."

"It's not?"

"You know damn well it's not."

"I guess I do. Hey, Hutch—I think I feel lucky."

"Yeah? Let's see about blowing your head clean off."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 7: gun. The title is a quote from the movie.


End file.
